Press Your Luck: Ryan Atwood Vs The Whammy
by D.F. Williams
Summary: Please R&R. Ryan Atwood tries to beat the Whammy and go home with a fortune! But where will it go after Ryan wins? He even develops a love interest.
1. Ryan's Crazy Day

"The O.C. Vs. The Whammy" by D.F. Williams  
  
Chapter 1: The Difference Between Ryan Atwood And A Beautiful Young Woman A young, yet troubled man, Ryan Atwood, is looking to get away from all the drama and really have fun. His friends were watching Press Your Luck.  
"I'm going to pass that spin!" Melissa said, excitedly. She was a four-day champion.  
"Ever heard of Alexis Hurst?" Marissa asked. "She won $60,000+ in five games. But I don't think Melissa's going to make it that far."  
"Think like Jeff Hardy! What would you do if you won five games and had to retire?" Marissa asked.  
"I've never been on the show, but I'd like to win." Ryan replied. "And WHO is Jeff Hardy, anyway?"  
"That's not important." Marissa said. A few minutes later, Luke arrived.  
"I don't know how Melissa seems to win despite three whammies." Luke said. Just when he said that, Melissa's opponent in Studio 32 whammied on a spin. A deep groan sounded. The lights around the whammy space went red.  
"Stop at a Whammy!" said Peter. A whammy, dressed up as Jeff Hardy, was playing electric guitar. At the end of the distracting noise, Whammy was electrocuted. Melissa burst out laughing. The audience did the same.  
"Now we know what Jeff Hardy is really up to!" Peter said. The audience laughed. "Well, Jack, you can press your luck or pass."  
He continued to press his luck. He beat Melissa on the final spin by two dollars. His total: $19,383.  
"Thank God Melissa is gone!" Marissa said.  
"I kinda liked her." Ryan said.  
"I don't think she'll ever go out with you." Luke said. "Did you ever hear that Good Charlotte song, Ryan?"  
"That is NOT true what they say. Girls do NOT only like cars and money!" Marissa said. "Whoever wrote that is crazy."  
"They just want to have fun." Julie said. "It's not that they're trying to distract men."  
"Oh." Luke said.  
"Do you think Ryan would do good on Press Your Luck?" Marissa asked.  
"I think so." Luke said. "Besides, what is there to distract Ryan? Another female opponent?"  
"I hope not." Marissa said. "We can watch him avoid the Whammy in the audience."  
And so, they were going home. Everyone went to bed. At night, Ryan dreamed about being on the show.  
"And.STOP!" Ryan screamed.  
"Stop at a Whammy! Courtney, you did it!" Peter said. Ryan had to feel humiliated that he lost to a young woman. At the end, everyone was fighting over whose fault it was for making Ryan lose. And then, Ryan woke up. It was 4:30 in the morning.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" he screamed. 


	2. Crazyier Days And Cute Contestants

Chapter 2: Crazy Days And Cute Contestants On the next day, Ryan told Marissa about his dream he had the night before.  
"I swear she could've been a cheerleader in high school!" Ryan said.  
"Oh. Courtney? We've been friends with her since 2000." Marissa replied.  
"Oh, her?" Ryan said. "She passed a spin to me and I hit a whammy on it!"  
"Ready, kids?" Jimmy asked. "Let's go, then!"  
Marissa drove her WRX to the CBS Studios. On the way there, it was a total disaster. A black Vanquish, with Jeff Hardy Racing Team decals, was going too fast, about 212 mph. He was trying to catch up with the red and blue Hornet Racing Team car, the Chevrolet Corvette Z06. It was going 223 mph.  
"Look out!" Summer screamed. A light blue BMW Z4 with a hardtop was coming through. It was the Clare Kramer Racing Team car. They were weaving in and out of traffic.  
"I didn't know there was a race today!" Ryan said.  
"It's all caused by a maniac on the road. He's a complete idiot." Marissa said. "I hope the driver gets injured."  
"Hey! We're almost there!" Ryan said.  
"LOOK OUT!" Summer screamed even louder. Cars were crashing everywhere. Marissa turned sharply to avoid the crashes. In a minute, they were in the studio parking lot. They were just in time for the auditions.  
"Welcome to CBS Television City!" an employee said. And soon, Ryan was on his way to being a contestant on Press Your Luck.  
"You must be Ryan Atwood! I've heard all about you." Peter said.  
"Marissa made me come here, so." Ryan said. Peter laughed. "Your opponent is Jack, who was the returning champion yesterday."  
"Oh." Ryan said.  
"But to get there, we have audition rounds." Peter said.  
"What's the object of the game? You have to tell me." Ryan said.  
"Ever heard of Press Your Luck?" Peter said.  
"No."  
"It's the game where you get all of the cash and prizes, but you have to avoid the Whammy." Peter said. Ryan got visions of people hitting a whammy in both rounds.  
"Oh, that show." Ryan said. "It got revived?"  
"Yes." Peter said. Ryan was on his way to the audition rounds, but one thing stood in his way: a beautiful young woman striking a resemblance to Clare Kramer. She was given second seat in the audition rounds.  
"Marissa? Is that you?" Courtney said. "Am I glad to see you!"  
"Ho, boy. Don't tell me I'm stuck in the middle of two women!" Ryan said. "Just where is Jeff Hardy when you need him?"  
"Stop at a Whammy." Peter said. Jeff hit his head against the buzzer. A low foghorn went off. The audience outside laughed.  
"Well, Ryan, what do you think?" Peter said.  
"When I say Jeff Hardy, the light stops on a Whammy?" Ryan said. "That's just a lie!"  
"The odds of hitting a whammy are one in six, Ryan." Peter said. "Jeff had it coming."  
"Courtney, isn't he the most loveliest thing alive?" Marissa said.  
"HEY! What's Jeff Hardy doing here?" Luke said. "I thought he already won five games!"  
"Well, he's allowed to return like many other people because the board keeps having technical difficulties. We're going to get to the bottom of this. I think the operators are trying to create new colors for the slides." Peter said. "We're thinking about getting computerized screens and TVs."  
"You're doing it in late 1985 to early 1986?" Ryan said.  
"In fall of 1985, they had neon colored slides." Marissa said. "The $5000+One Spin in square 4 was lime green."  
"Jeff Hardy green?" Ryan said.  
"NO! You're not getting the point." Marissa said. "Jeff Hardy may like light green, but it's the same color. Also, Across The Board is in square 17 if you need it." Soon thereafter, everyone else were hitting random spaces, including whammies. They did funny acts. Marissa, Courtney, and Torrance started laughing out loud.  
"Is that Go Back Two Spaces?" Ryan asked.  
"If you do that in round two, you'll really hit big." Peter said. "People have been getting excited and screaming because they hit the big bucks since 1983."  
"Hey, guys!" Alexis said. She already won big. Although she hated to see people hit whammies, she thought it was funny when the contestants did funny acts.  
"I'm scared of this. STOP!" Ryan screamed when his turn to audition came up.  
"No, you've got to hit the buzzer!" Peter said. "Hit it!"  
"OK. STOP!" Ryan screamed.  
"I can tell you it isn't a whammy. It's actually $1,500. I can tell you now that you're going to face Jack tomorrow!" Peter said.  
"Let me tell you, there isn't anyone as cute as Ryan is." Marissa said. But all of a sudden, James Marsters (who does he think he is) gets third seat. He kept hitting a whammy left to right. He failed to qualify. Marissa was distracted.  
"He isn't the same." Courtney said. "Although he's cute, the whammies keep getting him."  
"Hey, Courtney." Torrance said. Torrance was also a friend to Marissa.  
"I'm willing to bet James hits his fourth whammy." Marissa said. He didn't. But Ryan moved on to the next show.  
"Hey, guys! I made it to the next show!" Ryan said. "But I just hope James Marsters doesn't get in the way. I'll let Jeff Hardy slide on this, but if I face him, my new goal is to beat him at this game through osmosis!"  
"I don't think Jeff is going to like that." Marissa said.  
And so, the girls went shopping because they knew their time to face Ryan in a game of Press Your Luck was coming soon. Ryan knew that facing Jeff Hardy in a game of Press Your Luck would be a dream and a lifetime of stories, but Ryan had to watch out for those dreaded Whammies, and the returning champion Jack Clarkson. 


	3. Question And Big Board Round 1

Chapter 3: Question Round 1/Big Board Round 1  
Just like that, James "Jack" Clarkson was gaining fans. He was 33 and was a self-proclaimed actor. Except when he met Ryan Atwood. He was a troubled teen, and now he's looking for the big bucks.  
"You ready, Ryan?" Peter said. "And, no. Jeff Hardy probably isn't going to play against you."  
Just then, a beautiful girl distracted James and Ryan. She was in her early 20s.  
"What's wrong, Ryan?" Marissa said.  
"I thought you were Courtney!" Marissa said.  
"Hey! I'm over here!" the young woman said. She was beautiful in every way. She had curly brown hair and light blue eyes. She stood five- foot-six. She had a light blue blazer on.  
"Don't tell me she's going to play against us!" James said.  
"Yes. Her name's Leigha Long." Peter said. "You've probably heard of her before, right?"  
"Yes, I did." Marissa said. "She was on The Price Is Right on December 5th, 2001. I feel sorry for Daniel."  
"FORGET Daniel!" Ryan screamed. "He overbid on his showcase by $29! Do you know how that feels when you overbid on your showcase in the final segment of the show?"  
"I knew he was going to do that." Leigha said. "I may have heard of you before. You are?"  
"Ryan Atwood."  
"Oh." She replied.  
"I live near Orange County." Ryan replied. "It's nice over there."  
"Newport Beach is cool." Leigha said.  
"I hope you do well in the game." Ryan said.  
"I hope you do as well, too." Leigha said. In 15 minutes, the show was about to start. And Ryan Atwood was about to be one step closer to the cash and away from the whammy, as well. His friends were in the audience. The intro had started. They showed Jeff Hardy in one episode hitting Go Back Two Spaces to $4,000+a spin. The next opening montage showed Alison Sweeney hitting $3,000+one spin in one shot. The next was when the screen split between Shawn and Eric, with Shawn hitting BIG BUCKS for $5,000+one spin. After that, they showed Shane McMahon getting his third whammy in round one, leaping out of his chair screaming. He lost $4,200 to it. And finally, the last one has Kelly Clarkson hitting $2,000 in square 11 to end the game. "Ever wanted a game with cash, prizes, and surprises?" Randy West asked the audience. The contestant island was empty. "YEAH!" They all said. "Well, we've got it! THE game with BIG BUCKS and WHAMMIES is filled with humongous surprises, BIG CASH, and BIG PRIZES! From CBS Television City in Hollywood, it's time to PRESS YOUR LUCK!!" he said. The audience applauded, cheered, and screamed. They showed some nice views there. "And now, please welcome, your host.Peter Tomarken!" Randy shouted. The audience applauded. "I thank you, Randy West, and welcome everyone to Press Your Luck! It's the game where there are really NO limits to how much money a player can win. WE have FOUR questions, and a correct answer earns you spins at the big Press Your Luck game board because the more spins you have, the more money you can win, because our board is loaded with thousands of dollars in cash and prizes, and every time you stop the board like this.STOP!" The board was fixed, and it had huge TV screens lined up in a square. They were flat. It was very high tech for 2003! Peter smacked the buzzer on his podium. It landed on a Garfield.com gift package.  
"You won't just make any money because I just hit a Garfield.com gift package! Also, be aware that you are very likely to hit a Whammy and if you do that, he comes out, does some crazy things, and takes away all of your money." The light that stopped on a Whammy went from yellow to blood red. The audience booed.  
"You have to be very careful, because it's very depressing." The audience laughed.  
"Also, the player with the most money at the end of the game gets to keep it all and gets the privilege to play tomorrow. Are you ready to Press Your Luck? Well, first, let's meet the contestants! First up is Ryan Atwood! Come on up here and tell us about yourself!"  
Ryan ran to the first seat. They showed his home video.  
"So, you're from Orange County, California. Tell us about yourself." Peter said when the video ended and they cut back to Ryan. He told them about himself.  
"Oh. You came for the big bucks because." Peter said.  
"I wanted to buy some cool gifts for Seth and Marissa!" Ryan yelled. The audience cheered loudly.  
"OK! Another contestant we're going to meet now is Leigha Long! Leigha, come on out here and tell us about yourself!" The ladies in the audience screamed as the rest of the audience cheered. Leigha was quickly becoming a fan favorite. She ran down to the second seat. As soon as her video ended, she told Peter about herself.  
"You've been on another game show, haven't you? We had a contestant yesterday on The Price Is Right named Melissa. She had a fun time on that show. She left here with over $30,000!"  
"I was on the same one!" Leigha said, laughing.  
"Well, let's hope you do well on this show. Now we'd like to meet our returning champion with a 1-day total of $19,383, Jack Clarkson! Come on out here to tell us about yourself!" The audience cheered. Jack ran down to the third seat on the podium. "This is your second day here! What are you going to do with all those bucks?" Peter asked. "I don't know, Peter!" Jack said, laughing. The audience laughed. "Ah, well." Peter said. "In the question round, a buzz-in answer gives you three spins, while a multiple-choice answer gives you one spin. And here we go with the first question. Actress Neve Campbell won an MTV Movie Award for Best Actress in what year?" Ryan rang in. "Yes, Ryan?" Peter said. "1998." "Is the correct answer 1998, 1996, or 2000? Leigha, we go to you." "1998." "Jack?"  
  
"1998." "The correct answer, players, is 1998! Ryan gets three spins, while Leigha and Jack are tied at one." "Do we take them to the big board now?" Ryan said. "No, that's after the question round." Peter said. "I'm new to Press Your Luck." Ryan said. "OK. Next question. Who is the actress who plays Sami Brady on the award winning soap opera Days Of Our Lives?" Peter asked. Ryan rang in once again. "Alison Sweeney." Ryan replied. "Is the correct answer Alison Sweeney, Christina Ricci, or Clare Kramer? Leigha, we go to you." "Alison Sweeney." Leigha replied. "Jack?"  
  
"Alison Sweeney." "OK. Everyone knows that it is Alison Sweeney! Ryan, you go to six now, and Leigha and Jack are tied at two." "I could rack up millions with that!" Ryan said. "Not yet, Ryan! I know you're anxious to get to the big board and get it over with, but here's the next question." Peter said. "In English, what does the Latin words 'servatis a periculum' and 'servatis a maleficum' mean?" A buzzer sounded.  
"OK. It's now in multiple-choice form! Is it to save us from danger and evil, wear and tear, or Shane McMahon and despair? Ryan?"  
"I think it's danger and evil."  
"Leigha?"  
"I've never heard that before, so I'll say wear and tear."  
"Jack?"  
"I too think it's danger and evil."  
"The correct answer is danger and evil! Ryan goes to seven and Jack goes to three. Well, Leigha, you stay at two. Last question. Actor James Marsters, a five-day champion on this show, subsequently, is a member of a rock music band. What is the name of that group?" Leigha rang in.  
"Yes, Leigha." Peter said.  
"Ghost Of The Robot." Leigha replied.  
"Is the correct answer Ghost Of The Robot, Evanescence, or Trapt? Jack, we go to you."  
"Ghost Of The Robot."  
"Ryan?"  
  
"Ghost Of The Robot."  
"If you're a fan of James Marsters, then you've come to the right place, because the correct answer is Ghost Of The Robot! Ryan, you go to eight, Leigha, you go to five, and Jack, you go to three! And when we return, we're going to turn those spins into bucks! So don't go anywhere!" The audience applauded. The island rotated 180 degrees to face the big board. The words "PRESS YOUR LUCK" were flashing on the back of the island.  
  
The commercials came in. After they were over with, the show came back on with the "out of commercial break" theme playing. The audience applauded. They played the second board sound effect from the rest of fall 1983.  
"Yes, it's that time again, to attack the big board, worth over $13,000 in cash and prizes waiting for you to take it away. But watch out for the whammy. He'll take away all of your money. And remember, you can pass your spins at anytime when you have a third whammy, and four whammies and you're history. The player with the least amount of spins will go first. That would be Jack. Are you ready to go, champ?" Peter said.  
"Ready, Peter!" he replied.  
"Here we go!" Peter said.  
"No whammies. Big bucks!" Jack hit his plunger. The light stopped on a red space.  
"Stop at $1,500!" Peter said. "You're in first place. Do you want to press your luck or pass?"  
  
"I want more money, Peter!"  
"Here we go!" Peter said. The audience applauded.  
"Big bucks! No whammies. Let's go. And STOP!" The light stopped on a prize: a Flokati Rug worth $399. Jack now had $1,899.  
"Stop at a Flokati Rug worth $399!" Peter said. "Press your luck or pass?"  
"I'm going to pass to Leigha." Jack said.  
"You're passing it?" Peter said. "Leigha, here you go!" A zapping sound was heard as Leigha was passed spins. "Here comes the first spin."  
  
"Hmmm, how am I going to start? No whammies. Stay away. This is really not my day, isn't it? I think, no. STOP!" The light stopped on a blue $750.  
"Stop at $750!" Peter said. "Press Your Luck or pass?"  
"I'm going." Leigha said.  
"Go for it, she says. All right! Put that stuff up there for Leigha!" Peter said.  
"Oh, please, not me. You can, ummm.eat Jack!" The audience laughed. "STOP!" The light stopped on a red $1,250.  
"Stop at $1,250!" Peter said. Leigha now had $2,000. "Press Your Luck or pass? You're ahead of Jack by $101."  
At the end of Leigha's spins, she nailed $300, a Car Stereo worth $741, and $1,020 cash. Her total was $4,081.  
"Ryan, you're next with eight spins. Ready to go?" Peter said.  
"I'm not sure." Ryan said. The audience urged and yelled suggestions.  
"Pass, Ryan, pass!" an audience member shouted.  
"Let's go, Ryan!" another member shouted.  
"I'm going to press my luck." Ryan said.  
"He's pressing, HERE WE GO!" Peter yelled. The slides were flashing and rotating. Ryan looked scared.  
"I'm going, man. I have nothing to lose." Ryan said. "We're looking for $1,250 up there. No, I mean $1,500. Please, $1,500! STOP!" The light stopped on a picture of a famous orange cat. "Stop at a Garfield.com Gift Certificate valued at $1,407!" Peter said. "You're still in third place, but you have seven spins! What do you want to do, Ryan?" "I'm going to continue pressing." Ryan replied. "OK!" Peter said. "Here we go! He wants to hold on to Garfield there." "Are you watching, Marissa? I won't let that Whammy slow me down like that. Whammies, you can annoy Jeff Hardy for a while. STOP!" Ryan said, but he didn't hit the buzzer!" "Ryan, hit the buzzer in front of you." Peter said.  
"Oh. STOP!" Ryan said while hitting the buzzer. The light stopped on a light green $1,500.  
"Stop at $1,500!" Peter said. "You're now in second place, and you have six spins."  
On the rest of Ryan's spins, he hit a Set of His and Hers Watches, a blue $700, a light blue $350, a purple $1,250, and BIG BUCKS for a dark blue $1,000.  
  
Score Recap Ryan: $6,547 EARNED: 0 PASSED: 0 Whammies Accumulated: 0 Leigha: $4,081 EARNED: 0 PASSED: 0 Whammies Accumulated: 0 Jack: $1,899 EARNED: 0 PASSED: 0 Whammies Accumulated: 0  
"Well, what a game! We'll be right back for the second question round where the questions become spins, and spins become big bucks! Don't go away!" The audience applauded. The island rotated 180 degrees to face the audience. The "PRESS YOUR LUCK" logo flashed. The commercial break theme played with pianos playing quietly. 


	4. Question And Big Board Round 2

Chapter 4: Question Round/Big Board Round 2  
After the commercials went off, Round 1 was just impeccable. There were zero whammies hit. But all of that could change with the question round. In the second half, the stakes are higher.  
"And welcome back to Press Your Luck. You know the question round rules: a correct buzz-in answer gives you three spins while a multiple- choice answer gives you one spin. So here we go with the first question. Wrestler-turned-actor Shane McMahon graduated from Greenwich High School. What year was that?" Ryan buzzed in. An electric guitar was heard wailing as Ryan rang in.  
"Yes, Ryan?" Peter said. "I meant to say that he graduated from."  
"1987." Ryan replied.  
"Is the correct answer 1987, 1986, or 1988? Leigha, we go to you."  
"I'm going to say 1987." She replied.  
"Jack?"  
"1987."  
"Shane, what year did you graduate from Greenwich High School?" Peter asked Shane. Shane was in the audience.  
"Well, players, it was 1987!" Shane said. The audience applauded. Shane took a bow. The audience cheered and whistled.  
"That means Ryan picks up three spins, and Leigha and Jack each go to one. Here's the next question. In the horror trilogy, 'Scream', main character Sidney Prescott is played by what famous actress?" Ryan rang in once again. An explosion was heard.  
"Yes, Ryan!" Peter said.  
"Neve Campbell." Ryan replied.  
"Is the correct answer Neve Campbell, Jewel Staite, or Christina Ricci? Leigha, we go to you." Peter said.  
"Neve Campbell." Leigha said.  
"Jack?"  
"Neve Campbell."  
"All right, players, the actress who played Sidney Prescott in all three movies was Neve Campbell!" The audience applauded. "Ryan, you now have six spins, and Leigha and Jack are once again tied at two. Here's your next question. In the movie Valentine, the same actor who plays the vampire Angel in his series plays Adam Carr. Who is that actor?" Leigha rang in. A car horn sounded.  
"Yes, Leigha?" Peter replied.  
"David Boreanaz. He's so cute!" Leigha said. The audience laughed out loud. Some cheered. Peter gave a sigh of relief, placing his chin on his hands. The audience booed.  
"BACK OFF!" Peter said. "It's Leigha's opinion, you know!" Peter stared at Leigha and said, "So you're really in love with him, huh? Are you one of those people who want to learn more about Angel?"  
"I guess that fits me." Leigha said, laughing. The audience laughed.  
"Is the correct answer David Boreanaz, Shane McMahon, or David Arquette? Jack, we go to you."  
"I see him around the studio every day. David Boreanaz." Jack replied.  
"Ryan?"  
"I have no chance of being like him. David Boreanaz." Ryan said. The audience laughed and applauded.  
"Ho, boy. What if I get a call from him saying I've gone too far? Well, yes, it's David Boreanaz! Ryan, you go to seven spins, Leigha, you pick up five, and Jack, you go to three. Here is the last question." Peter said. The audience applauded. "What city in California did the rock band Trapt originate in 1998?" Jack rang in.  
"Yes, Jack." Peter said.  
"Los Gatos."  
"Is the correct answer Los Gatos, Los Angeles, or California City? Ryan, we go to you."  
"Los Gatos."  
"Leigha?"  
"Los Gatos."  
"Well, folks, Trapt originated from Los Gatos!" Peter said. The audience cheered. "Well, Ryan, you go to eight, Leigha, you pick up six, and Jack, you go to six. And we'll be right back to turn those spins into bucks when we return!" The island rotated 180 degrees to face the Big Board one final time. The camera showed the flashing "PRESS YOUR LUCK" logo. The commercials played again.  
After the commercials played, the out of commercial break theme played. The audience finished applauding. The board played the third board sound effect from the fall of 1984. "Well, fans, players, ladies, and gentlemen, this is the event you've all been waiting for, the big board round, this time worth over $132,000 in cash and prizes scattered around waiting for you to take it away, one prize is more than $5,000, but the bad news is still, there's some whammies. Watch out for Whammy and Tammy up there, they love the money as much as you do, and the cars as well. Well, Ryan, since you have the most money, you have the advantage of playing last in our final round. Jack, you're first! Ready, champ?" Peter said.  
"Ready, Peter!" Jack said.  
"Here we go!" Peter replied.  
"No whammy. Please. STOP!"  
"Stop at $2,000!" Peter said. Jack now had $3,899. "Press or pass?"  
"I'm going." Jack said.  
"I think he's going to whammy." Leigha said.  
"I don't think so." Ryan said. Jack hit the buzzer. Leigha was wrong. Jack hit a sailboat worth $1,595. He continued to press his luck.  
"Whammy!" Leigha prayed. But Leigha was wronged again. He hit $1,750. Jack pressed again.  
"Whammy!" Leigha whispered again. Jack hit a pink $2,500. Jack passed his two remaining spins to Leigha. A zapping sound was heard. On Leigha's two passed spins, she hit $700+one spin. Leigha went to seven spins, with one added in the earned column.  
"Ha!" Leigha said. "You can't faze me now, Jack!" The audience laughed.  
"Big bucks! I need to beat Jack. Stay away from me, Jeff Hardy!" she screamed. She didn't make it. The light stopped on a yellow background with a picture of a red monster. A sound of a car crashing was heard with the low foghorn.  
"Stop at a Whammy!" said Peter. The Jeff Hardy Whammy showed up, but fell off the screen. A whammy card appeared on Leigha's podium. Scores: Ryan: $6,547 (0 whammies) Leigha: $0 (1 whammy) Jack: $9,744 (0 whammies)  
"Well, you have seven spins to work with.what do you want to do with 'em, Leigha?" Peter said. The audience was yelling suggestions.  
"LEIGHA!" Peter shouted. "Press or pass?"  
"I'm going to press my luck." Leigha replied.  
"No whammies. No whammies. I don't want that whammy up there and.STOP!"  
"Stop.at $10,000 and a spin!" Peter said. The $10,000+a spin space was in square 10, and it was gold. Leigha now had $10,000. "What do you want to do?"  
"PRESS IT!" Leigha screamed.  
"OK!" Peter said.  
"Ryan," Jack said, "I think Leigha's going to whammy."  
"STOP!" Leigha said. The light went red again.  
"Stop at a Whammy." Peter said.  
"OH.SHOOT!" Leigha screamed when she heard the foghorn. The audience groaned. Whammy was laughing as some tap dancing music was heard. The whammy was tap dancing.  
"Watch this one!" he said, laughing. "Yes sir! Yes sir!" He was laughing until he got the hook. "WHOA!" he said. Another whammy card appeared on Leigha's podium. Leigha now had two whammies.  
"Ah, shoot is right, Leigha, I thought of something else, but you have $0, six spins.what do you want to do with them?"  
"Press." Leigha said.  
At the end of Leigha's run of spins, she hit $2,000, a trip to Calgary, $1,500, a Motorboat worth $2,180.and then she hit her third whammy.  
"Stop at a Whammy!" Peter said. Leigha screamed. The audience groaned.  
"So, what's your strategy of pursuing men?" a whammy dressed up as Regis Philbin asked.  
"Well, I pursue the man I want. I choose one man, and then I go after him until I get him. That's because Clare Kramer doesn't have this strategy because she doesn't have a thing." a whammy dressed up as Alison Sweeney said. A whammy dressed up as Clare Kramer beat up the whammy as Alison Sweeney. A third whammy card appeared. She lost $5,680 to a whammy, but she had one spin left.  
"Well, Leigha, this just got more complicating. You have one spin and three whammies, as you know, one more whammy and you'll be out of the game!" Peter said. On that spin, she hit $3,000+one spin, and then she hit $2,000 Or Lose 1 Whammy. She decided to lose the whammy. Instead of the backstage crew taking the whammy away, Leigha smacked the third Whammy card down with her left hand. The audience laughed. Glass was heard breaking.  
"I guess that's why nobody likes to hit a whammy, huh?" Peter said. "Let's hope you don't do what she just did, Ryan."  
"I won't be doing that, Peter." Ryan said. "Because I want to STOP!"  
"Stop at a trip to Calgary worth $1,144! You're now up to $7,691. Press Your Luck or pass?" Peter said.  
"I hope Jewel Staite didn't hear that. I'm going to press my luck." Ryan replied.  
"OK." Peter said.  
"No whammy. This is for you, Marissa-STOP!"  
"Stop at Washington D.C.!" Peter yelled.  
"ALL RIGHT!" Ryan screamed. The audience applauded and cheered.  
"A trip to Washington, D.C. worth $2,216!" Peter said. "You feeling lucky now, Ryan? You've got to EXPRESS YOURSELF! You have six spins left. Press or pass?"  
"Oh, I'll go for it." Ryan said. "I guess I have nothing to lose."  
"All right! Keep those whammies away from Ryan!" Peter said. "$9,907 and Ryan's trying to hold on to those trips." The audience stayed very silent as Ryan tried to memorize the board patterns.  
"And by the way, I am NOT donating a spin to Clare Kramer!" Ryan exclaimed. The audience laughed and applauded. "I meant.I'm ready. NO Whammies! There is no Clare Kramer in here and.STOP!" The light hit a red square.  
"Stop at $2,000!" Peter said. "$11,907 and five spins remain."  
"Press!" Ryan said.  
"Roll that board!" Peter said. "He's going again."  
"No way, Clare Kramer. STOP!" Ryan exclaimed. The light stopped on a picture of the marquee in California that said "HOLLYWOOD".  
"Stop at a trip to Hollywood, worth $9,374! And speaking of Clare Kramer, her birthdate is the same digits as the price of the trip! You're up to $21,281. Press or pass?"  
  
"Pass them!" Ryan said. A zapping sound was heard as Jack was passed spins.  
"Well, Jack, you've got $9,744 and three spins you must take first. Only $11,537 separates you from Ryan Atwood over here. Here comes the first spin!" Peter said.  
"I need a $5000 and a spin for Clare Kramer, c'mon, STOP!" Jack screamed.  
"Stop at $1,000 and a spin!" Peter said. "$10,744 and one spin earned. Here comes your next passed spin." On those spins, he hit a Robot Dog worth $1,550, and then a Whammy! Before he hit a whammy, Jack's line was, "Show me the Clare Kramer!" A low foghorn went off.  
"Stop at a Whammy!" Peter said on Jack's last passed spin. Jack turned around in disgust. His record was now screwed up. The audience groaned. He lost $12,294 to a whammy. This time, the Whammy was dressed up like a freak, with rainbow hair, a brown short sleeved see-through shirt, black baggy pants, white and black elbow pads on, and a cross necklace. He was playing the electric guitar. An offstage voice shouted, "WHAMMY! The song is over." Whammy did not listen to him. "I SAID the song is over!" At the last minute, the vibration hits the cord, sending a shock to the amp. It transmitted the shock inside the electric guitar. This left the whammy in pain screaming, "OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" as he was electrocuted. A whammy card appeared on Jack's podium.  
"Now we know what freaks do every day!" Peter said. The audience laughed. "Now Jack, you need something with an extra spin in order to stay in the game. However, if Ryan takes the spin and he whammies, Leigha is the champion. If you whammy, otherwise Ryan's the new champion."  
"I'm going." Jack said.  
"I know all of you had a good time watching me play." The audience applauded as Jack confessed. "STOP." The light stopped on a red monster in square 12. "Are you watching, Clare? This could have been you.what? OH, GOD! I did it!" Ryan screamed. "I just became the champ!"  
"Stop at a WHAMMY! Ryan, CONGRATULATIONS! You're the champion for today with $21,281! What a game!" Peter said as Jack's window closed to the right. The PYL Win Theme from 1983 played. He applauded when he hit the whammy. "We'll be right back, right after this." Ryan leapt out of his chair screaming so loudly when the lights on the game board flashed in unison. Jack and Leigha shook hands with Ryan, one at a time. Leigha hugged Ryan for winning. A second whammy card appeared on Jack's podium. If Jack had extra spins and he had hit a whammy on that spin, they would have played a new whammy, the Alison Sweeney Whammy talking and finds herself beat up by the Clare Kramer Whammy for defaming Clare. After a few minutes, they cut to commercials. Ryan Atwood knew that he just won his first game! But what he didn't know was that Courtney had a striking resemblance to Clare Kramer. She could be playing against Ryan in his five-day run. 


	5. Ryan Wins His First Game

Chapter 5: The End Of The Game When the commercials came back on, the camera cut back to the island. Four whammies were hit in total, but Leigha lost a whammy in round two. It already turned back around to face the audience. "We're back with our big winner, Ryan Atwood, who's our champion today with $21,281! Now here's Randy West to tell you what you've won. Take it away, Randy, why won't you?" Peter said. The prize music played. "Well, exactly. First, Ryan, you'll enjoy Calgary, Alberta! We'll fly you and a friend from Los Angeles to Calgary, Alberta via Northwest Airlines, where you'll have a six-night stay at a Ramada hotel in downtown Calgary. From there, you can enjoy a Calgary Flames hockey game or a rodeo. This prize was valued at $1,144." "Well, that's nice." Ryan said. "Also, you could also use a trip to Washington, D.C.!" Randy announced. The audience applauded. He talked about the trip and Ryan could be seeing the President sometime soon. "And THAT was valued at $2,216." "Ever wanted to be on your favorite TV show? Well, you get that chance because you get to be a special guest on a TV show of your choice!" Randy also announced. He announced the accommodations in Hollywood. "That was valued at $9,374. You've also won a Set of His and Hers Watches from Rolex, and a Garfield.com gift certificate! Put that altogether with the $6,800 you won in cash, and that gives you a grand total of $21,281! Congratulations!" Randy said. The audience applauded. Marissa screamed. "Well, I hope you have a fun time!" Peter said. "Well, Jack, you did some winning too, so you'll be leaving us with $19,383! Good luck out here in California! And if you run into Alison Sweeney, you know what to do!" The audience laughed.  
"Well, Leigha, the Whammy got you a few times, but you still hung in there! Since we switched to a format like Wheel Of Fortune, you'll be leaving us with some nice parting gifts, and the $3,000 you won earlier!" Leigha squealed in delight and the audience applauded. "I'm Peter Tomarken, and until next time, until we see Ryan, Thanks For Pressing Your Luck. Bye-bye!" Peter added. The sponsors came up. The audience applauded. After all of the requirements notes came up, the words, "Recorded at CBS Television City, Hollywood, California" came up. "This is Randy West speaking for Press Your Luck. A Carruthers Company Presentation!" Randy excitedly said. The words "Copyright 2003" came up. Ryan had an exciting day of Press Your Luck. He can't wait to do it again! Later that morning, outside the studio, they also were audience members for The Price Is Right. This time, Burton Richardson was announcing that day. "Ryan! Wait!" Leigha said. "Leigha, aren't you..." Ryan said.  
  
"I wanted to congratulate you for that striking win!" Leigha said. "One of Marissa's friends looks like a celebrity!" "I know. Luke told me she looked like Clare Kramer." Ryan replied. Soon as that, Ryan and Leigha, who were once enemies, became friends, despite the fact Leigha finished second on PYL because Jack hit the whammy on the last spin to give Ryan the win.  
"Isn't he the cutest thing?" Torrance said.  
"Ryan pulled it out, all right." Alexis said. "You want to come over to my place? My friends are waiting. On the way there, her mansion was there. Alexis had turned 20.  
"Aw, darn. They went to the car show!" Alexis said. "Let's go."  
"A car show?" Ryan said. "That's great! Now I can see that Lamborghini I've been dreaming of."  
"The Gallardo?" Alexis said. "It'll be there. I can't afford that." 


	6. Games 2 and 3

Chapter 6: Games 2 and 3  
  
Day 2: Ryan/Shane/Lisa Now Ryan would try to defend his championship against Shane and Lisa. It was a short round, as Ryan got three spins, Shane got two spins, and Lisa got a lousy spin. Ryan hit $1,500 twice, then a diamond ring. Shane got $750, but he whammied! He got $300+a spin, but he whammied again! He wants to be careful about picking up a third whammy in round one, so he presses. He gets $1,250. Lisa then went and hit $750. The score for this round was: Ryan: $3,681, 0 whammies Shane: $1,250, 2 whammies Lisa: $750, 0 whammies. The commercials played. Then Round 2 came with a question round. One question was like this: "What time of the day would you eat charlotte rouse?" Ryan answers "dessert". He got three spins. Shane and Lisa got 1. At the end of the round Ryan got 8, Shane got 6, and Lisa got 5. It was Lisa's turn with five spins. She hits $2,000. After that spin, she hits a WHAMMY right off the bat! They played the whammy from the pilot in 1983, whacking his hammer around after appearing in a puff of smoke reading, "WHAM!". She then hit $3,000 and a spin. After that, she hits a trip to New York City. But after those spins, she WHAMMIED AGAIN! The Tap Dancing Whammy, a whammy Leigha picked up from Ryan's first episode played. But Peter did not say his piece when Whammy got the hook. Lisa then nailed $750+a spin. She lost that to a whammy as well! The Surfing Whammy played. That was her third whammy. One more and she would be out of the game. She gets $5,000+a spin, then $3,000 and a spin. Then, all of a sudden... ...A WHAMMY! That puts Lisa out of the game.  
"1,001 pardons for taking your money." the whammy said, but the carpet took off without him, so he fell. A fourth whammy card appeared on Lisa's podium. "Well, he's apologizing now because you're out of the game, Lisa. I'm sorry. Let's give her a hand!" Peter said. The audience applauded. Shane was up next with six spins. He hits a Whammy right off the bat. The Pogo Stick Whammy from the first episode in 1983 played. "Shane! The odds are playing games with you. This is what I've been trying to say to Lisa all along here! Five spins and three whammies! One more and you're out of the game!" Peter said. He hits a Piano worth $2,795, and guess what happened? A WHAMMY! Shane is also out of the game. The Barbershop Quartet whammy played. He pressed his luck way too much.  
"Well, Shane, you're out of the game as well. Ryan, it's your turn, but you have to play against the house. You can press your luck or end the game right now. Also, if you get four whammies, you will be retired and three new players play next time. OK?" Peter said. Ryan went on regardless of his opponents' demises. On those spins, the first one was a Whammy. "Stop at a Whammy!" Peter said. A car crash was heard and a low foghorn went off. The audience groaned. The Electric Guitar 2003 whammy played. He was dressed up like a freak in punk's clothing. He was playing some entrancing chords in F minor, then D minor.  
"WHAMMY! The song is over." A band member shouted. Whammy did not listen. He played again. Then he got an electric shock from the guitar amp. The whammy ended up in pain screaming.  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Whammy shouted in pain. A whammy card appeared on Ryan's podium.  
"Thank you." The band member said, angrily. The audience laughed.  
"You know, that's the same whammy Melissa picked up!" Peter said.  
On the rest of his spins, he hit a trip to Bermuda, $1,400, $5,000+One Spin, a DVD Player, a Video Game System, and then he stopped.  
"You know, I don't want to go anymore. I'm stopping." Ryan said after he had one more spin to take. His total was $10,107.  
"Do you really want to stop?" Peter said.  
"Yes!" Ryan said.  
"OK! You're the champion for today with $10,107! We'll be right back to talk about your winnings right after this!"  
After that moment, the commercials hit. After that, Randy West announced the prizes Ryan had won. His total was now $31,388. He was about $20-26K from reaching the $50,000 limit.  
In his last game, he played against Courtney and Justin. Ryan racked up $22,381 in this game. Courtney had zero whammies. And so did Ryan. Although Ryan and Courtney kept passing spins back and forth in round one, Ryan ended up victorious. However, Justin Pendleton already had two whammies at the end of round one. Now round two came. It was almost close to the last spin. Courtney had passed a spin from third place. Justin, coming back after an Avril Lavigne Whammy, racked up over $30,515. It was Courtney's turn. She had three spins to work with.  
"Pass to Justin, Peter!" Courtney said. It was a stupid move.  
"I'm going to get her for this..." Justin said. He hit $1,500 and $2,000.  
"One more spin to take! Are you ready, Justin?" Peter said.  
"Time to put this to rest, and...STOP!" he screamed. The last spin was a WHAMMY! Ryan was the winner!  
"Stop at a WHAMMY!" Peter said. "GEEZE! ----! ----!" Justin said, despite the fact his cusswords were bleeped out. The Jeff Hardy Whammy showed up. A low foghorn went off, and then Jeff Hardy's arena entrance theme played instead of Ryan winning the game. The audience laughed on one side of the room while the other side groaned. Justin leapt out of his chair screaming and cussing. The PYL win theme played. Peter was waiting for Justin to stop cursing. His window closed to the right. Justin had covered his face with his hands. The audience was laughing when Justin did his Jim Hess impersonation when he hit the whammy on the last spin of the game.  
"...Ryan, you're the champion for today with $22,381! Congratulations!" Peter said, laughing. We'll come back to talk to you about this one, right after this. Ryan could not believe it.  
"Courtney, why'd you do that?" Ryan asked. "That was a stupid move from third place!"  
"I didn't like that guy anyway." Courtney replied. "Besides, he needed four whammies."  
"Really?" Ryan said. Then, the commercials played. When they came back, Randy West once again announced the prizes Ryan had won. His total was $53,769.  
"Well, I have good news that you're going to retire as an undefeated champion, since you have won over $50,000. I can see Marissa smiling back there!" Peter said. Ryan applauded.  
"Well, Courtney, what can I say? You played one heck of a game, so you'll be leaving us with $15,760! Oh, and, one other thing, what was your strategy near the end of the game?"  
"Well, I knew Justin Pendleton would be gone since he hit his third whammy, so I passed the spin to him to see if it worked, and it did. When those cool lights flashed, I thought I won the game, but I was confused." Courtney replied. They showed a replay of Justin hitting the whammy and acting stupid, and Ryan being shocked. "I was now in second place since Justin hit the whammy on his last spin which caused Ryan to win the game instead of me."  
"Well, Justin, what can I say? You had a $30,000 lead, and suddenly, he got you! I saw that you lost your temper there on the last spin." Peter said. The audience laughed, along with Justin. After that weird whammy spot the light landed on for Justin, the game board operators removed the whammy from Pick A Corner.  
"There will be three new players next time." Peter said. "Until next time, this is Peter Tomarken saying Thanks For Pressing Your Luck! Bye- bye!" The audience applauded and the credits rolled. Randy West announced the final moments. The players went backstage after the cameras turned off. When it was time to go, Marissa drove home. They had a party. Ryan went to the video store. He bought Murder By Numbers and Bring It On. Everyone saw him on Press Your Luck.  
"I can't believe you did that in three days!" Marissa said. "I thought Justin was cute."  
"You know, if James Marsters passed a spin to Justin, he'd whammy on it." Alexis said.  
"OUCH!" Ryan said. "You're a fan of James Marsters?"  
"Since 1999." Alexis said. Just then, Courtney and Leigha showed up.  
"Was Shane McMahon really out there?" Courtney asked.  
"No. That was a different Shane I played against." Ryan replied. "He and Lisa accumulated four whammies in that game. I still don't get why you tried to Whammy Justin."  
"He was mean." Courtney said. "He deserved to whammy on the last spin!"  
"You know, people who look like Clare Kramer and Michael Pitt really bug me." Ryan said. "But you, Courtney, are something special."  
"What about Justin over there?" Marissa asked.  
"He's probably explaining to Shane McMahon why he got four whammies." Ryan said. It was nighttime. Everyone was tired and they went to sleep. The next morning came. Just then Luke showed them a video of the game Shane McMahon played where he got his third whammy in round one and leapt out of his chair screaming so loud that nobody could stand it. They groaned and laughed loudly. Clare Kramer ended up the winner of that game, as Shane McMahon did get his fourth whammy on the last spin.  
"Oh, I feel sorry for Shane." Marissa said.  
"Don't be. He deserved it anyway!" Ryan said.  
"What do you think about Michael Pitt, Alexis?" Marissa asked.  
"Hmmm, just about as cute as Jeff Hardy." Alexis said.  
"Jeff Hardy?" Ryan said. "What?"  
"I played Wheel Of Fortune with him on a team. I won $100,000." She replied.  
"Oh, yeah. I saw that episode. Alison Sweeney kept hitting Bankrupt." Marissa laughed. "Her contestant partner would always throw fits when she bankrupted. The audience loved that." Then they showed Alison Sweeney hitting a Whammy. She did not like it at all.  
"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Justin said. Then they showed Justin Pendleton hitting the Jeff Hardy Whammy on the last spin of the game! A new episode was coming on.  
"WHAT?" Alexis screamed. "They shot down Justin!"  
"You idiots..." Ryan said. "And what does Jeff Hardy have to do with Press Your Luck?"  
"I don't know, but soon, we will." Courtney said.  
"You guys did great!" Sandy said. "I see you've got a new friend, Ryan! Who is she?"  
"Courtney Eggbert. She played against me yesterday." Ryan replied. It was going to be interesting in Orange County now that they had a hero in game show history. 


	7. Where Were The Whammies?

Chapter 7: Whammy Location In case you didn't notice, I added this to make sure you knew where the whammies were on the board. On Ryan's first episode, he did not hit any whammies. Leigha's first whammy in round two was in square 7 with a hammer, leaping in mid-air. Her second whammy was in square 12. The BIG BUCKS square was also in there. But "Advance 2 Spaces" was shown in square 11. The whammy had the same drawing on the Whammy cards. Her third whammy was in square 5 with a hammer, standing there. Jack's first whammy was in square 14 with its tongue sticking out a tad, from the fall of 1984. His last whammy was in square 1, with his arms in mid-air, smiling. On Ryan's second game, his only whammy was in round two when he was playing against the house. It was ironically in square 2 with a hammer leaping in mid air. The producers, after that show, got rid of the whammy in square #2. Shane's round 1 whammies were in square 12 with the hammer. His round two whammies were in square #5 with its tongue sticking out. Lisa's round 1 whammies were in square #3. Square #12 has the next locations for Lisa's round two whammies. On Ryan's final game, he and Courtney did not hit any whammies. Only four whammies belonged to Justin. Justin's first whammy was in square #9, with the same drawing on the Whammy cards. When Ryan passed his two remaining spins to Justin, the last spin was another Whammy in square #12, with his legs crossed, leaning against the wall, smiling. In round two, his third whammy was in square 16, with the same description as square #12, and finally, Justin's fourth whammy, which caused him to scream like Jim Hess from February 1985, out of nowhere, was in square #17. Across The Board had changed to a whammy in a split second. It had a hammer, leaping in mid-air. That's what led to the Jeff Hardy Whammy instead of Ryan winning the game. They thought Ryan had spins left. After that show, the producers decided to remove the long whammy animation after the player whammies on the last spin of the game. When a player whammied on the last spin of the game, they cut to the win music and the losing player's window closed, and the lights flashed in unison for the winning player. 


End file.
